


This morning, James

by christinefromsherwood



Series: 007 Fest 2020 [33]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Free Verse, M/M, Poetry, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: James and Q have breakfast in bed. They need to change the sheets... Later, though.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: 007 Fest 2020 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809718
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	This morning, James

**Author's Note:**

> written for Poetry Day
> 
> Photo by [Izabelle Acheson](https://unsplash.com/@belleam?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText) on [Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/@belleam?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText)

transcript of the image

**This morning, James**

_We need to change the sheets_

The croissant flakes  
a snowstorm in the blankets;  
you peel it like an apple snake,  
blue velvet in your eyes.  
But buttery petals  
turn razor in the night. 

_We need to change the sheets_

Under the covers  
your feet sneak to mine  
the warmth from my calves  
\--like a juicy mouse.  
Your voice soars  
when sharp fangs  
claim their due.  
The pillows too  
taste the nirvana  
of the first cup of coffee.

_We need to change the sheets_

On your face, salt painted  
in the canyons cotton left behind  
reminds me of the  
song in your eyes  
when you chiseled promises  
into my thighs;  
cum crusts in pools  
of sticky exfoliation  
on your side and mine.

_We need to change the sheets_

Our furry extortionist  
flees with her hush pastry.  
You grin  
your breath against my ear  
with kisses of sweet butter and  
the floral notes of Arabica nights.

_We_  
_need to_  
_change_   
_the sheets_

Later

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I'm so proud of this one. This is an entirely different kettle of fish from the poetry I usually create for fandom, i.e. rhyming and/or silly and fun.  
> Free style is a... bit more personal? But I also didn't want it to be pretentious crap. 🤷🤣
> 
> So if you liked this, please, I beg of you: tell me. Any kind of proof that I didn't tweak, think and edit in vain will be so appreciated!


End file.
